yumenikkifandomcom-20200224-history
Events
Overview This is a section devoted to the special events that happen during the game at a random chance, such as Uboa or Takofuusen , or by a specific action, such as the witch event and the UFOs. The Falling Man Location: '''The stairway in Wilderness A that leads to the Sky Garden, on the way to the Triangle Kerchief. '''Description: What appears to be a man in the background, sometimes two of them, spins as if it was falling downward. However, the figure moves in circular directions and does not fall downward. In fact, it follows Madotsuki up the staircase. It leads to the Triangle Kercheif, which turns you into a ghost. Glitch Location: '''The empty basement room of the dungeon in FC World A. '''Description: '''Whether or not this event is available is randomly determined when you go to sleep, with a 1/3 chance of it being available. If the event is accessible, you can talk to the top wall tile of the left wall of the room. The tile makes the same noise as the numbers people, but no numbers are shown. When you keep talking, the room starts corrupting, eventually freezing the game with a nasty sound before waking Madotsuki up. Melting Madotsuki '''Location: '''The large fire that leads to Seccom Masada-sensei's ship, and a trip to the Snow World is needed to become a snowman. '''Description: The first step in this event is to go to the Snow World and become a snowman. Unfortunately, it is not possible to simply transform using the Hat and Scarf effect after Yuki-onna because that removes the fire as well. Thus, the trip to the fire is slow. Once you have arrived at the fire, stand as close as you can to the flame and watch as Madotsuki slowly melts away. Once completely melted, she returns to the regular Hat and Scarf sprite. Strange Planet: The UFOs Location: Strange Planet (otherwise known as "Mars"), the area after exiting Seccom Masada-sensei's ship when it lands. Description: Strange objects hover in the air atop the hill next to the small hole. In order to get this to happen, use the Cat effect repeatedly until they begin to appear. It is rumored they are just recycled sprites of the floating heads in the White Desert, but smaller and the blood coloring gone. Takofuusen See: Takofuusen Uboa See: Uboa The Witch's Flight Location: '''Atop the Mall, accessable by the same route to Seccom Masada-sensei, but instead heading into the elevator. '''Description: '''Using the Witch effect and flying to the right side of the building will yield a flash. After the flash, you are able to control Madotsuki flying 2D arcade style through the clouds. Press 1 to cause the broom to disappear mid-flight, causing the screen to black out. The dream then ends prematurely with Madotsuki lying on the floor. There is also a Black cat on top of the roof, its purpose is unknown, but eye color changes when using the Knife effect. The Thing with the Quivering Jaw '''Location: '''A dead end area in the White Desert. '''Description: '''Going to the area where you found the Stoplight effect, if you go up to a path and find the manhole, you will sometimes see a red tentacle. Interacting with it will send you to a dead end area to the White Desert, where it's raining and you find the thing with the quivering jaw. The creatures' jaw can be stopped by stoplight effect (red light) The Creature in the Pond '''Location: Where you get the Witch Effect. Description: Going where you get the Witch Effect near the tree with red eyes, a small pond will be in the middle of the land, where sometimes a green creature with a red eye will be sticking it's head out of it.